dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Palutena vs Darkseid
Palutena vs Darkseid is Peep4Life's two hundred and fortieth DBX! Description Season 16 Episode 15! Kid Icarus vs DC! The Goddess of Light takes on the Lord of Apokolips. Can the goddess' light purify Darkseid's evil ways? '' Intro '''NO RULES' JUST BLOODSHED DBX Fight '' '' Parademons were running amok in Skyworld. Pit and the rest of the Centurions were busy keeping them at bay, but a dark force was making his way into the palace of Lady Palutena. From the upper levels, Palutena watched the chaos commence. She grabbed her staff and made her way down the staircase towards her invaders. But when she got the the bottom of the stairs, she came face to face with the leader of the Parademons. "Lord Darkseid, I presume." Palutena said, levitating. Darkseid's face remained stiff and emotionless. "You are a worm beneath Darkseid's notice. Now crawl and beg for my favour." Palutena smirked. "Pretty bold to stroll into the heavens and bark orders to me." she said, pointing her staff downwards. "Prepare yourself." Here we go! ''' "Auto Reticle!" cried Palutena, firing a trio of light blasts at Darkseid. The dark lord simply stood firm, unfazed by the attacks. He then released an Omega Beam, which blasted right into Palutena's chest. He then made his move, delivering several punches to Palutena before delivering a sharp punt to her stomach, sending the goddess smashing into the wall and cracking it. "Submit." ordered Darkseid. Palutena picked herself back up, and began to emit a bright white light. "Never." She then summoned three pillars of pure white energy which blasted Darkseid across the room. Using a warp, Palutena appeared behind Darkseid and stabbed him in the stomach with her staff. She then summoned two massive angel wings behind her which slapped Darkseid to the ground. Darkseid immediately stood back up and went for a devastating punch, but Palutena summoned a barrier to defend herself. The attack and defence clashed as the pair struggled for control. "Darkseid laughs as you perish." the Lord of Apokolips sneered. Palutena kept her focus on pushing against his guard, she summoned the two wings behind her again, ready to strike. When suddenly, an Omega Beam coiled around the back of the goddess and blasted her right in the centre of the trapezius. As Palutena fell forwards, Darkseid gripped her by the throat and then slammed her down on the ground. The impact was bad enough, but Darkseid followed up with a deep stomp into her chest making her cough and breathe deeply for clear air. Darkseid then lifted her up, allowing a Parademon to barge into her, knocking her into the wall. It then restrained her, forcing her to watch as Darkseid prepared an attack. She quickly summoned the staff to her hand and then brought down a wave of white energy on the minion. With it dead, she then turned her focus to Darkseid, dropping a Celestial Firework which detonated right in his face. Just as she came in close again though, an Omega Beam swept in from the side, slowing her down. This then allowed Darkseid to grab a nearby Centurion, crush his throat, and then throw him on top of Palutena. "Kneel before me, or face oblivion." he said, firing more Omega Beams. Palutena instinctively raised her shields on her arms, but they weren't enough to deflect, only hold him off for the time being. After a few seconds of stalemate, Darkseid spoke again. "Enough of this folly." he sulked, swatting Palutena to a side with a smack. He then leapt over head and stomped down on her ankles. Palutena cried out, but recovered quickly with a Rocket Jump. The blast pushed Darkseid back and Palutena was able to score several shots from her staff before dropping a beam of energy on him. Darkseid landed hard against the wall a few feet away. "Enough, Darkseid. Your evil has gone on long enough. In the name of those I swear to protect..." she summoned a black hole with her staff, which began to immediately drag Parademons and Darkseid. But the Lord of Apokolips stood his ground. "Away with your prattle." he said, firing an Omega Beam towards her. But the goddess was able to send it back with her barrier, destroying Darkseid's footing. "Not possible." he said, before being engulfed in the black hole. "MEGA LASER!" Palutena cried, summoning a blinding light through the black hole, disintegrating the dark lord immediately. With the fall of the invading leader, the Centurions regained control of the battle, pushing them out of Skyworld. Pit rushed inside the palace. "Lady Palutena, VICTORY IS OURS!" he reported. '''DBX Conclusion And the winner is: Palutena! Category:Peep4Life Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:'Hero VS Villain' themed DBX Fights Category:Antagonist VS Protagonist Category:Battle of the Genders Themed DBXs Category:Good vs Evil themed DBX Battles Category:Gods Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Strength themed battles Category:Magic Duel Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:'Nintendo vs DC' themed DBXs Category:Kid Icarus vs DC Comics themed battles Category:Season Finale Category:'Comic Books VS Video Games' themed DBXs Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights